Eternal Vanguard
'Eternal Vanguard '(ふへん せんじん fuhen senjin) is a Legal Guild formed by Melinda Belaine and it isn't really well known across Fiore, for it has been recently formed. However, it has been getting a lot more attention due to the fact that Ahura Halcyone, a prominent Wizard Saint, has joined the guild. Nonetheless, it's not just Ahura that has been drawing attention, it's also the strength and passion towards their goal that the members hold as well. Bringing different cultures as well as different magics, this recently-formed guild is a forced to be reckoned with. History Eternal Vanguard is a relatively new guild, but this factor shouldn't be considered when it comes to terms of power. It should be considered when it comes to the number of members and who they are. However, this guild has gained the attention of many important members across Earthland. This guild was created with one purpose, to keep and protect the peace across Fiore, as well as hunt down the people who wish to destroy the peace. The creator, Melinda Belaine, never thought that the guild would get on it's feet, and thought that it would only be doing small jobs like searching for lost items and such. However, when Ahura Halcyone, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, took interest in the guild because of it's mission, many people started to join. Those who believed in the same mission started to join, such as Kida Saskia who came from the same place as Ahura. Even someone from the Crescent Archipelago, who is a member of The Wardens, their verson of the Wizard Saints. This is when she knew that is guild would be a force to reckon with, because of all the varying cultures as well as the varying members within the guild. Building The building is nothing fancy, in fact, it isn't fancy at all. On the outside, it looks like an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. It is in the middle of nowhere, but it was never abandoned. It's actually quite quaint, the perfect guild base for a guild of this size. Though, because of it not being widely known, it isn't in the middle of a city. It's near the outskirts, but not far enough where you wouldn't know how to get there. It's more like, right as you see the edge of the city there it is. Now, right as you walk in you see a very homely guild hall. The wooden accent makes it actually look really cozy, and the fireplace might have a factor to play. It looks like a cabin of someone who actively participates in hunting and puts all of their trophies on the wall, well, despite the animals on the wall. Unlike most guilds, S-Class and Regular Class do not have seperate areas, mostly due to the lack of space. There are seperate rooms, but most of them are unused. Though there are some rooms that are used to practice fighting or whatever the members please, but usually everyone hangs around the guild hall. Strength & Other There isn't a huge difference of strength between the members of the guild, though there are some who excel past their guildmates. Such as Ahura Halcyone, an S-Class Mage as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. She is incredibly strong, even stronger than the guild master. She is arguably the strongest member in the guild. Though, there is Vala Baethas who is a member of The Wardens which is a different version of the Ten Wizard Saints in a different country. There are many different members who excel at different things, such as other members being faster than other members. However, instead of boasting about their skills the members of this guild has learned how to sync their talents with other members, creating something quite powerful. They become a team, building strengths off of eachother and helping eachother with their weaknesses as well. It is truly a sight to behold. Members Category:Guilds Category:Guild Category:Factions Category:Faction